


Waffle Day

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Cooking, Family, Gen, Pancakes, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Greg cooks Steven his first Together Breakfast.





	Waffle Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



“Today,” Greg declares, scraping flour and baking soda from the sides of a well-worn bowl, “is gonna be a waffle day!”

The Gems have loaned him the kitchen for the morning. Steven. wide-eyed, leans on his palms as his father mixes together their treat. “Awfuls?” he asks, almost toppling the chair in his excitement.

Greg rights him quickly, and then tickles him under his chin. “No, waffles! Watch!”

As the batter sizzles, a seed has been planted behind those dazzled eyes. This is what family will mean to him, and when he gives love he’ll think of syrup and kindness.


End file.
